A conventional computer system stores a booting-related program including an operating system program in a storage device, such as a hard disk, and performs a booting operation using the booting-related program stored in the hard disk. However, since a conventional hard disk includes apparatuses, such as a motor, the hard disk may not be sufficiently durable after long-term use. Also, a lot of batteries may be consumed to operate the included apparatuses, and the hard disk operates at low speed, may be heavyweight, and may generate much heat and noise because of the apparatuses including the motor. In addition, the hard disk may be vulnerable to shocks so that it may be highly likely to have errors. Furthermore, it may take a long time to perform routine booting and shutdown operations using the hard disk.
Thus, a new storage medium is required to perform booting and shutdown operations at higher speed than the operating speed of the conventional hard disk.
However, in the case of a conventional notebook computer, there may not be sufficient space for mounting the new storage medium, while an infrequently used compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive is integrally formed with a main body of the notebook computer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic lateral structure of a conventional notebook computer, and FIG. 2 illustrates a rear structure of the conventional notebook computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a lateral portion 10-1 of a notebook computer 10 includes a modem port 11, a network (Ethernet) port 12, a CD-ROM drive 13, a drive ejection button 14, a security slot 15, a CD-ROM integrated device electronics (IDE) or serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connector 16, and a power pin 17. Referring to FIG. 2, a rear portion 20-1 of the notebook computer 10 includes a battery 21.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, unlike a desk-top computer, it may be difficult to upgrade the performance of a graphic card, additionally install a hard disk or a subsidiary battery, or integrally add an external apparatus to a main body of the notebook computer 10 after a user purchases the notebook computer 10.
Of course, it may be possible to connect/add an external apparatus to the main body of the notebook computer 10 using a universal serial bus (USB) port or a peripheral component interconnection (PCI) express bus port, which may be provided as an external connection port of a main body of a notebook computer. However, the operating performance of the notebook computer 10 may be limited due to the fact that an external bus has poorer performance than an internal bus of the notebook computer 10. Moreover, when the external apparatus is connected to the main body of the notebook computer 10, carrying the notebook computer 10 as a portable device becomes inconvenient.